livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Polldump
Moved old dump to http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Polldumparchive Polls should now be sorted in reverse chronological order. VN tonight? 3 Yes 1 No You log into Synchtube. "Who's writing the VN?" Fucking hell. 1 Vote for DJZebro 5 Vote for Khaaan "LOl why u no vote for DJNegro?" Outlaw spouts. Meh, whatever, it's not like you wanted to save Julianne anyways. Khaaaan's taking too long 5 "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" 1 "...." You really want me to VN? Fine. What'll it be? 5 Continue with being a magical little girl 2 A different route from something previously done--say, the thermonuclear war? 1 Something entirely new So, what happened so far: 2 Anon, a schoolgirl transformed through the magic of SCIENCE, went to the police station after stopping a robbery 0 In the meanwhile, Lily is given a strange set of items from a man after the convenience store incident. 0 Anon escapes the police station after being uncooperative with the cop lady, forcing them to take her in. 0 Now, she's on the run... in the sewer. 1 She now sees a light at what seems to be the end of the sewer... You get close to the light's source. It appears that it wasn't the end of the tunnel, but instead, it leads to a bright room, beyond a large oscillating fan. 7 Run through the fan. You're the fucking magical girl. 2 Blast the fan and march into the room 0 There's got to be a door somewhere around the tunnel. 1 It's a trap! Try another route. Remember the manual? It said you can move at 10 times the speed of normal human, not like Flash. One of the blades hit your side--you barely make it through with a cracked armor. You're hurt. 2 Scream and roll around, SHIT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER. 4 You are alive enough to look around you. Do it. 2 Can you move? Get up and check up on yourself. You can still move your eyes around. You don't see any blood--that's a good sign. The place looks like a warehouse... wait, warehouse connected to sewer? DOES NOT COMPUTE. There are two doors. 0 Get up and go for the door close to where you came from 1 Get up and go for the door opposite the fan 2 Look at the contents of goods in the warehouse 7 Let me... lie down here a little longer. It... hurts. You don't want to move. You faintly hear the voice: "warning: 1 minute until hour limit. Please deactivate the unit immediately. Repeat..." the voice grows fainter. 8 Try to deactivate the unit 0 Try to get out of plain sight 1 I give up. Let me rest here a while. Fuck the voice. "Naaaa.... hk." You now feel freer. Oh no, now your school clothes are dirtied by the sewage... do you hear footsteps now?... maybe you should move out of the way... 9 Try moving 0 ... Pretty sure your body could not take it. Everything is so bright... is this heaven? Mom, my body feels so free... and comfortable... 0 Bad end 5 HIYOOOOOOO ...wait, don't do that, you're not dead. You slowly come to. The ceiling looks unfamiliar. 2 Look around 3 Sleep in more You don't know how you got here, but you decide that it's too comfortable for you to leave. You wake up much later. 1 Get up 3 Look at self 1 Look at surroundings Why, you're naked. 0 FUCK THIS SHIT WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO LET ME LOOK AROUND FOR IT 3 FUCK THIS SHIT THIS IS A WEIRD PLACE LET ME DASH OUT LIKE A IDORT 4 FUCK THIS SHIT LET ME WRAP MYSELF UP WITH THIS BLANKET AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR Well, let's tie up the blanket right here... roll it around... shit, it'll do. Now, the clothes are... I don't know, it's not on the bedside, and... okay, never mind, it's on the bedside. 2 Wear it 2 Hey, I like what I just made! The room's empty, right? Nobody's looking at me, right? Let me frolic in my creation. There you go. You still have no idea where you are, though. 1 Change clothes, go out the door 0 Go out the door as is 5 Look around the room for clues The room's really clean, like a room in a hospital. There's really not much here... the bed looks generic. There's absolutely nothing you can tell about this place. There aren't even any windows. 0 Stick around the room 4 Change clothes, go out the door 0 Go out the door as is The door makes a cool swoosh noise as it opens automatically. The whole place looks clean and... unrecognizable. The corridor is pure white. You don't see anyone around. 4 Go left 3 Go right You see a blonde girl in uniform walking toward you. "Hey! You're awake! Thank god." She runs to you and hugs you--you can't escape from the deadly hug. "I was so worried when I saw you on the floor." 1 "L... lady? Do I know you?" 0 "Let me go!" 3 "WHY" "Huh? Why, you ask... is this a local thing?" She seems to be thinking... while she keeps you in her arms. "Well, I was the one that found you on the floor. I was hoping you'd be awake soon." 0 "Could you... let me go? It hurts." 5 "So where is this place?" 0 "That's great, but I don't even know who you are." She starts thinking again. "Hmm, this place? I'm not supposed to say, but... well, have you ever been to a secret base before?" Now she is squishing you while hugging you, like a plush doll. 0 "I can't say that I have." 4 "SUGOIIIIII" 1 "WAT." "Right, right? It's awesome, right?" Now she's rocking you around. Not even your mom held you like this. "I can show you around, if you'd like." 2 Do. 1 Do not. "Of course! Come with me." She stops hugging you, and now grabs your hand. This lady's really touchy-feely... 0 So what'll you see? Where will this lead? 0 You'll see soon! 2 I really want to make the story go faster, but I just can't seem to do that :( 7 G'nite The screen before you shatters as Khaaaan finishes his VN. Before you stands Muki- she's wearing a flowing white gown, 3 Feel around her. 1 "What the fuck just happened?" 1 "..." Your hands pass through her. "Anon. You are the chosen Hero of Destiny. However, you cannot go on your fated journey until you have a character flaw." 1 "I'm ronery. Is that good enough?" 1 "I have problems shitting." 0 "I hate women." 3 "I jerk off to you." 1 "I'm a perfect motherfucker." 0 "I have a mysterious past that haunts me." "I understand" She waves her hands over you. "You are now ready for your quest. How shall you defend yourself on your journey, Anon?" 0 "Sword and shield. Plenty of practice in my japanese import games." 3 "A fucking gun. I'm not retarded." 0 "KUNAI WITH CHAIN." 0 "I want to pilot a fucking mecha." 2 "I'm a magic caster" 1 "Fucking gadgets and shit" 0 "Bitch I don't need no weapons" She waves her hand and an ornate flintlock pistol appears in your hand "It will change according to your will, but you must learn to control it. Now, you may have a companion on your quest." 3 "I'll have Khaaaan" 0 "I'll take DJZebro." 0 "Binary, motherfucker." 0 "Xiox." 1 "Tofu, because he sounds delicious." 1 "I don't want any of these people." Khaaaan appears. Apparently "he" was a little girl. "Hello, Anon-kun~" Kha-chan is weilding a naginata, and is wearing a miko outfit with her face covered in bandages. 0 "What" 2 "Is that supposed to be a penis?" 1 "Re roll, please, Muki." "Yep! I can fire white beams out of the tip! Wanna see!?" Kha-chan swings her naginata around skillfully and blasts through Muki, creating a hole in her but causing no damage. 1 "Put that back in your pants, Kha=chan." 1 "DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN." 0 "..." 1 "So, how old are you?" You forget to breathe and die. Kha-chan then rapes your body with her Penis Naginata. 2 Bad end. 3 Returd Give up VN for the night? 3 Yes 5 No Delete naito faiaa~? 2 Yes 3 No Shuffle? 1 Y 4 N Clear playlist? 2 Y 2 N 1 You suck THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE STEVE IN THIS CHAT 12 STEVE 9 STEVE THERE IS NOTHING ABOVE US... 5 BUT THE STARS, ABOVE! 2 But my love rocket~ Wanna see it?~ 2 But the horse cock I just threw I at you. Julianne levels her musket at you. "I'm sorry, MC-kun. The truth is, I loved Limecat this entire time. Goodbye." The ball exits the musket and lodges itself inside your chest. 0 "I... knew..." 1 "But I still..." 1 "Lo..v..." 4 Just fucking with you END. You reach for your sidearm. "Wha.. what are you..?!" You line the sights up and empty the clip into her chest. She falls to the ground. You struggle to stand and then- 2 Shit on her body 2 Kick it 0 Dismember her with your knife 0 Take a piss in her gaping mouth 4 Throw dirt in her gunshot wounds They spin and finish the attack with a kick to your gut, bringing you to your knees. Dragon Dildo is knocked away. As they regain their composure, you notice they are open to a nutshot... 5 FALCON... PUNNNNNNCH! 2 Do not dishonor your famiry. Give up like a big boy. Throwing away your honor, you throw your fist as hard as you can... but you hit nothing. Well, you do, but... nothing... NOTHING!? 4 "You're a... chick?" 1 "I was beaten by a girl?" 6 "Oh shit. Please don't hurt me." "She" backs away, in shock. "Y-You..." You can hear the other men mumbling: "Lord Kenshin is a woman?" "Woman can't lead the Uesugi!" "What is this madness?" 3 Turn to the men. "YES. SHE IS A WOMAN. SHE IS NOT YOUR LORD." 4 Turn to the men. "No. He has such honor and strength that he was able to take my dishonorable attack." 2 Turn to Kenshin "You mean you haven't told them?" You hear the men's mumbles lower. "Wha-what are you..." Kenshin lowers her naginata. "Honor or not, you have proved valiant as any god." 5 "Are you shitting me? I haven't done anything but get my ass kicked." 1 "And you have proved a worthy opponent." 0 "Can't say the same about your Bishamonten, though." "You are too humble, Susanowo." She turns to her men. "Men of Uesugi, gather your arms and return to camp. We shall shelter the god and his guest." 0 "No, really, that's alright..." 3 "Got anything to eat? I'm starved." 5 "..." You and your imouto enter their camp and are treated as honored guests. After your meal, Kenshin approaches you. "Susanowo, would you be so kind as to meet with me in private?" 4 "Yeah, sure, what's up?" 0 "I'm kinda busy" 3 "Sorry, I need to watch my imouto." She motions you over to the area cordoned off for her. You notice a crapton of guards. They kinda look like sand niggers with their headwraps. 5 "So, why'd you call me here... Uesugi Kenshin, right?" 1 "What do you want from me?" 1 "..." She looks out from under her headwrap/mask/monk shit. "I am not surprised you know my name. I mean no offense, but I do not believe you to be a god." 1 "You're right." 2 "Bullshit." 6 "Why not?" She picks up a cup with what you assume is tea and sips it. "You are not a skilled fighter. You speak like a commoner. You have no divine attributes. And..." 2 "And?" 6 "What?! I do not speak like no fucking commoner." 1 "...?" One of her guards enters, and draws his blade. Kenshin waves him off. "Leave us, and remain out of earshot." All her guards comply. 1 "Oh god you're gonna kill me, aren't you?" 5 "...Why are we all alone?" 1 "..." She begins to remove her armor - you notice that she's rather undeveloped under all that armor. Removing her headgear, she reveals an image of pure beauty- makes Khana look like a bitch. 4 "Yo-you're beautiful under all that gruff and sweaty crap." 2 "..." 1 "Look, we just met, and I don't screw on first dates, at least until I get a hair sample checked." She remains unfazed. "You know what I truly am, 'Susanowo'. You have seen my face. Now I request you tell me from where you hail." 2 Tell her the truth,. 7 Make up shit. You tell her that you and your sister come from lands far to the west, where the women are slaves to the men. "I-interesting..." 0 "It is. Which is why I was so bewildered at the sight of a female warlord." 5 "So, I mean, don't you people have some shit about treating guests right?" 7 "..." "I-I am sorry. I cannot service you as the women in your homeland. I have swore to Bishamonten that I would remain chaste." She bows respectfully to you. 0 "I understand." 11 "Sorry, I can't accept that." Her eyes widen. You lunge at her, and for once, you pin someone. You're not too heavy, but you're not too muscly, and somehow you managed to get her in an inescapable position. 1 Kill her. 10 Rape her. 1 Back off an apologize. Pinning her down thoroughly, you expose her upper body. Her chest is rather underdeveloped, and firm with muscle. 1 Ignore her mosquito bites. 10 Tease them with your tounge. Re-enacting your favorite chinese girl porn cartoon, you slobber all over her dfc. She begins to moan while struggling- 11 Stuff her robe into her mouth 2 YOU ENJOY THE NOISE You notice her eyes are filling with tears. Your heart is heavy with guilt, because you're a beta fuck. But Uesugi Kenshin's lithe body lies beneath you.. 1 Stop the rape. 13 Run your hands down into her nether regions. You feel around, and notice she's hardly got any hair down there. You wonder how old she is as your fingers turn into hole-seeking missiles. Kenshin is shaking her head. 9 PIERCE HER HEAVENS. 3 Nah, teasing is okay. You enter her warm, somewhat wet lady-hole. Her body shudders with every movement you make. She's completely given up. Your Hyper Weapon feels about ready. 10 Unleash the beast. 4 Don't. She's still got her virginity, kinda. You move her now limp body into position. You can see her shut her eyes, and tears continue to stream out. You position your hyper weapon... 9 ENTER WITH FORCE AND GREAT FEELING! 4 Slide in gently. I mean, you were pretty rough. You force your hyper weapon into her womanhood- immediately you draw blood, and you can hear Kenshin's muffled screams. She squirms, but you hold her legs firm. 1 Proceed slowly at first. 6 SHIIFTO-CHENGI! ENTER THE REDZONE, FULL SPEEEEEDO! 2 Stay there for a bit. You thrust in and out of her with your hyper, and she lets out a muffled scream each time. However, you notice she grabbed onto one of your arms holding her. 5 Pull her in, sex sitting up. Hold her a bit. You have >a< heart. 4 Ignore it. You pull her in, sitting up. You can feel her tight, muscular body rubbing againt your poorly developed chest. This position stimulate you more, and you feel like you're about to explode! 5 Inside. 2 Outside. You empty yourself into her, and you can feel her climax at the same time. You fall backwards, and you make sure to hold her, just in case. 0 "Sorry, Kenshin." 5 "..." 0 "Now, you see why I said I was a god." She manages to free her mouth from the gag. "I... I won't speak of this. When I thought about it, you had the upper hand, and it was my fault for revealing a weakness to you." 1 "Weakness" 0 "Damn straight." 6 "..." "You're actually a brilliant... strate...gis...t..." She passes out onto your chest. you get up, brushing yourself off, and putting your meat away. 6 Redress Kenshin. 4 Leave her on the ground, nude. You redress her, position her on what you assume is her bed, and exit stealthily. You find your "quarters" and sleep. You wake the next morning to the sound of moving horses and men. 4 Wake up, apparently it's go time. 5 Sleep in. You are roused to wake a few minutes later by a guard. Your imouto is already dressed in common armor. "My lordship has called for you. Come." 0 "What? Why?" 0 "I refuse." 6 Silently comply. You follow the guard to Kenshin. She's mounted a large, white warhorse. "'Susanowo', good morning." She refuses to look you in the eye. 7 "And a good morning to you, your lordship." 2 "Mornin'." 1 "..." "We ride this morn to face the Takeda. Surely, if you knew who I was, then you know who they are." Her composure is not as strong as yesterdays. 8 "Yep, those horse riders, right?" 0 "No." 1 "Takewho?" "Yes. Are you not going to run? What happened last night is stricken from the record, so long as you do not reveal my secret. There's no reason to be here." 7 "I ain't running. I took your virginity, the least I could do is kill a few horse fucks, right?" 0 "You're right. I'll take my leave." 2 "...You calling me a coward?" Kenshin winces at the reminder. "Y-yes. I do suppose that would help." She rides off. Well, you're fighting now... 6 Seek out Imo. Tell her you're gonna fight. 0 Don't bother. You catch up to your imouto, who is standing in commoner armor, but without arms. "Nii-chan, you're not going to fight, are you?" 2 "Yes. Stay behind. Be safe." 6 "Yes. Would you join me?" She looks away for a second, but looks back at you. "If I didn't go, you'd probably get yourself killed. Remember, I'm the one who took fencing class!" 14 "I'm glad to have you by my side, kiddo." 3 "Don't underestimate your big brother." You and Imo head to the front. On the horizon, you can see an innumerable amount of horsemen. You see Kenshin at the front of the Uesugi force. 6 Head beside her. 4 Stay back. You march to her side, Imo in tow. "'Susanowo', what are you..." Kenshin doesn't have half the look of strength she did before. In fact, she looks scared. 2 "What's wrong, my lord?" 8 "Scared, Kenshin?" 2 "I'm here to fight." She looks down. "The lord of the Uesugi can never be scared. He must be strong, zealous, and dedicated." Her hands tighten around her ornate naginata. 9 "I'll stand beside you, then." 1 "Let's hope you can live up to that." 3 "..." Kenshin looks at you with eyes swollen with tears. "Why do you..." A soldier approaches Kenshin. "The Takeda have begun moving to the east. Should we respond?" 7 Interject: "No, that's a trap. A clear sign of them trying to draw you away from the main force." 2 Say nothing. Kenshin sits up on her horse. She moves her naginata in front of you. "I shall lead a force to meet the detachment. Tell the other generals to hold firm" Kenshin gallops off. 6 Fuck. Follow her. 3 No, stay here at the front. They'll need more men here. You and Imo run off to follow her, but she remains far ahead of you. You can see to the east a small force of rapidly moving horsemen, and Kenshin with a small band of her own cavalry. 1 Attempt to take a horse and follow. 0 Try to catch up on foot. 8 Give up, stay behind, but keep an eye on her. As soon as Kenshin leaves the main force, you see the slow advance of the main Takeda army. The Kenshin army remains unfazed. 7 Charge ahead. 6 Mimic the other soldiers and wait. You head to the far end of the main force, so you can keep an eye on Kenshin. You've got no real fight experience, but you can try, right? You raise Dragon Dildo into the air, and it begins to glow. 10 Scream. Yell. INCITE FEAR. YOU ARE ONE CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER. 3 Keep your cool. You roar seems to encourage the other troops. You hear them yelling. "THE STORM GOD IS WITH US!" Many men begin to break rank and charge along side you. A volley of arrows takes off from the Takeda. 0 "FUCK! RETREAT!!!" 8 Run through it. Keep screaming. You probably won't get hit. You charge through the arrows- many arrows miss their marks. You recieve a glancing blow to the face. Only a nick. As you collide with the front line, Dragon Dildo shines brilliantly. 10 "FOR KENSHIN!!!!!!!" 3 Silently flail like a retard. You swing down, and luckily you aren't impaled by the Takeda infantry. You've killed your first person, some old jap. Then your second, and third. You feel light, you're on fire. 9 Push deeper. 3 Remain on guard for Kenshin Two men on horseback charge, sweeping their naginatas... you dodge, once, but they easily come around and go for a second blow. There's no escaping... 4 CHARGE AGAINST THEM! 2 Take it and die like a fag. The moment you feel the naginata's edge contact your body, you feel time slow down... and stop. Dragon Dildo is glowing intensely. You back away from the frozen horsemen... 9 Attack them while... whatever is going on is going on. 0 Move away and pick up a spear. You step behind the first one, and carve through him and his horse- then the next one, and make a clean cut down the center of the two of them. When you relax, time returns to normal. 3 You are a GOD. Go around trying to kill things. 6 You don't know how to use THAT yet. Play it safe. Imo looks shocked. "Nii-chan, how did you manage to..?" She's holding up, but not nearly as well as you. 3 "I dunno, but I can fucking stop time." 4 "I used... THAT." As you carve through a few other soldiers without the use of THAT, you overhear chatter from officers: "Lord Kenshin is surrounded! He held off that other attack, but..." "We can't win without him!" 9 Head over to Kenshin. 0 Hold the front. She can take care of herself. 'Nii-chan, I'm following!" The two of you run through a small patch of trees to meet up with Kenshin's detachment. They're being cut down... and Kenshin is just sitting there! 9 "KENSHIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 1 Head in and intervene. You might be able to use THAT! She sees you, shakes her head, and continues simply to sit atop her horse, merely blocking. You grip Dragon Dildo tightly, and it glows again. 11 No choice. We need to intervene. 2 Can't be helped. Leave her be. You and Imo try to force your way through the mess of bodies, soldiers, and horses, but you're unable. Dragon Dildo glows, but not as intensely as it was during THAT. 2 Retreat. There's nothing you can do. 7 "MEN OF UESUGI! RALLY! IF YOU CALL YOURSELF A SOLDIER OF LORD KENSHIN, YOU WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" You hold Dragon Dildo aloft, and once again, it glows bright the sun. The remaining soldiers rally around you, Imo, and Kenshin. 7 "TIL DEATH! CHARGE!" 0 "..." Time stops. Dragon Dildo's glow begins to spread through your arm, your chest, then your entire body. The glow fades, and you're left with a jacket of fine black and gold chain. 0 Take a badass pose. It's not every day you look this awesome. 8 No time for fucking around. TIME IS STOPPED! KILL EVERYTHING! You cut through several heavily armored horsemen with Dragon Dildo. Time returns to normal, but it's glow does not fade. "Susanowo... you are... truly a god?" Kenshin sits shocked. 5 "One needs not be a god to fight. To arms, Lord of the Uesugi? Are you not the feared Avatar of Bishamonten?" 0 "Yes, and I order you to fight like the warrior you are!" You can feel Kenshin's confidence rising. She dismounts her warhorse and assumes the same position you saw when you fought her. "Susanowo. Fight alongside me, and we shall crush the Takeda!" 6 "Yes, my lady!" 0 "..!" 1 "Nope." As if you two were allies for ages, you and Kenshin perform a dance of death, her naginata cutting those that Dragon Dildo could not penetrate. "I am Uesugi Kenshin! Avatar of Bishamonten!" 6 "And I am Susanowo, God of Storms!" 2 "And I am no god, but simply a warrior who stands beside the great lord!" 2 "..." Like a whirlwind, the two of you cut down the remaining Takeda detachment. She stands, tall, like a proud daimyo. "Come. We shall rout the rest." She mounts her horse- 6 Ride bitch on her horse. 1 You can walk. Imo mounts another horse, and you two ride towards the battlefield. You again hold Dragon Dildo high, allowing it's light to permeate the battlefield, drawing attention away from Kenshin's troops. 2 You and Kenshin ride, and you can feel her radiant energy. She's back. 0 However, as you close in on the Takeda line, you see a familiar face among the horseman. 0 That strong, steely stare, with severe eyes. 1 Reihl sits astride a massive warhorse, yari in hand. 1 SENGOKU RONERY-KUN / TO BE CONTINUED? So, I made all that shit up as we went 1 It was great 5 It was crap 7 I want more DRAGON DILDOS So, tomorrow night, I'm writing again. So I can get things ready... 3 Iron Lion Uprising. Let's fucking save Julianne all fucking ready. 6 Sengoku Ronery-Kun. What the fuck is Railgun's character doing on the battlefield? 7 We'll play it by ear. Poll 8 Choice 1 is wrong. 8 Choice 2 is correct. watch card captor sakura episode 1? 5 y 8 n If you aren't serious about giving out suggestions, we're watching an old-ass animu from before you were born. 0 Okay 5 Khaaaan Francium 6 ihihihihihihihihihihih 6 takketakketakketakke 6 tatatatatatatatatatatata Clear list? 5 Yes 1 No Category:Polldump